The Secret Assignments
by EmikoSanah
Summary: Three sisters move into the Asahina residence. When they realize how perverted the brothers are, they decide to fight back fire with fire. Will their methods work? Or will it lead to something else?
1. Chapter 1

Original Characters:

Aiko Tanaka

Age: 18

Looks: Long, thick, light brown hair to her lower back. Bright brown eyes. Very curvy with a small waist. Large breasts.

Mari Tanaka

Age: 17

Looks: Blonde hair a little past her shoulders. Light Blue eyes. Curvy with large breasts.

Naomi Tanaka

Age: 16

Looks: Brown hair with orange/yellow highlights that stops at her shoulders. Dark brown eyes. Pear shaped with smaller breasts.

* * *

Azusa peered down at her laying beneath him. She looked up at him with luring bedroom eyes, her mouth was parted a little and her chest rose and fell quickly. Was this really happening?

"Are you sure you want this?"

Naomi gave a small nod- keeping her eyes on Azusa.

Azusa smirked as he slid his glasses off and placed them on his bedside table.

"I hope so because I'm not stopping. No matter what."

Naomi felt her nether regions pulse with anticipation at his words. Azusa laid onto top of her pressing his full weight against her body and crushed his lips into hers. His kiss was forceful and hungry like he had been waiting for this for quite some time. His tongue pressed against her lips and Naomi parted them, allowing it to slip through and stroke her own tongue. She moaned quietly into Azusa's mouth. This seemed to turn him on even more. He slipped his tongue back out and proceeded to kiss her neck- starting from the left side, glossing over her collar bones and continueing to the other side. Suddenly, he bit down hard and began sucking. Naomi yelled out in both surprise and pleasure. She could feel his manhood pressing against her entrance. The head kept rubbing against her lips- causing her to squirm in anticipation. Azusa brought his head up from her neck. Naomi felt a sudden soreness where he had bitten her but it was faint. Azusa rubbed the head of his cock against her lower lips. Naomi looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.

Azusa smirked and without warning, slammed into her. Naomi cried out loudly and arched her back. Azusa was planning on giving her a moment to adjust, however the warmth and the tightness made everything else leave his mind. He brought his hips back and forth quickly. His balls slapped against her bottom loudly with every thrust. Naomi could feel tears in her eyes from pleasure. She held onto Azusa's shoulders tightly. Her bottom lip was beginning to bleed from where she had been biting it in a poor attempt to keep quiet. Her shrill cries of pleasure rang in the room loudly and they spurred Azusa on causing him to increase his pace, thrusting even faster.

"Azusa...I..."

"Not yet!" Azusa ordered hoarsely.

* * *

 **~5 months prior**

Three girls sat in the Asahina kitchen, waiting patiently for the man named Ukyo to return with the keys to their bedrooms.

"It was nice of them to bring our stuff up," Naomi said absent-mindedly, drawing circles on the table top with the tip of her index finger.

"What do you want to bet they went through our things?" Aiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mari shook her head, "I don't think so."

"We'll notice if they did. We used so much tape..." Naomi said thoughtfully.

The girls went quiet as Ukyo re-entered the kitchen. He had some papers in his hands as well as some keys with a small keychain attached.

"I went ahead and drew up a map of the condo for each of you to help you get around," He said, handing each girl a map and their bedroom key.

The girl's noticed that Ukyo seemed particularly interested in Aiko's breasts. His eyes volleyed between all three girls and they saw him blush a little. He knew that he had been caught.

The girls thanked him before leaving the kitchen and bursting into giggles when they were out of earshot.

"Wow, that was creepy!" Naomi gushed as she ran ahead to the elevator and pressed the button.

"I'm not even showing any cleavage," Aiko muttered confused.

"Doesn't matter. When you hide beach balls under your shirt, people still notice them," Mari grinned. She then proceeded to duck out of the way as Aiko tried to swipe at her with her map.

"Hopefully the rest of the brothers aren't as perverted..." Naomi chimed in.

"I guess we'll find out," Aiko smirked as the girls entered the elevator. They wouldn't know until they met everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning seemed to arrive quickly for the girls. Even Naomi, who usually had her alarm set for 6 AM and awoke every morning at that time, felt like she wanted to crawl back into bed. Instead, she threw her covers back and proceeded to leave her room in an attempt to wake her sisters. She groggily wandered down the hallway until she came to Mari's room. She opened the door quietly and walked inside.

The room's curtains were pushed aside causing the sunlight to pour in. Naomi shielded her eyes and walked over to the bed. She reached for the white covers and pulled them back quickly. She yelped in surprise when, instead of Mari, a boy with messy white hair was in bed. The boy blinked multiple times in an effort to wake up. Upon seeing Naomi more clearly, he grinned and grabbed her arms- pulling her towards him.

"Ah-!" Naomi yelled as she fell on top of the boy.

She was face to face with him. Her cheeks burnt from embarrassment but he continued to smile back at her- his violet eyes studying her intently.

"Hello, Naomi," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened. How did he know her name? The boy laughed at the surprised look on her face and seemed to be able to read her mind.

"Ukyo told us about you guys. He described Naomi as being the youngest with short brown hair. Though, he failed to mention your beauty."

Naomi felt very confused. On one hand she felt nervous being with this boy, but on the other...he was a very smooth talker and though she didn't want to admit it, his charm was working. She could feel her heart fluttering inside her chest. The look he gave her...those eyes...that smile...combined with his words. Naomi felt like a handful of putty to this guy.

"You're breathing heavier. Could it be...that you're turned on?" the boy asked, giving her a curious look.

Naomi shook her head but she continued to blush. Suddenly, the boy rolled her to his side and got on top of her. His long, slender fingers wrapped around her thin wrists- pinning her down. He adjusted himself so he was sitting just above her stomach but was careful to not put his full weight on top of her.

"Please..." Naomi whispered, closing her eyes. What was he doing?

"Please, what? What would you like me to do?"

"T-this is weird...I don't even know you!" Naomi yelled, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

The boy's expression softened. He let go of her wrists and brought a hand to her chin. She closed her eyes more and tried to turn her face away.

"Look at me," the boy asked firmly. Naomi opened one eye and saw that he had a serious look on his face. She opened the other eye and stared up at him.

"That's better," he smiled. "I'm Tsubaki. But most importantly, I'm the one who will have you."

Without warning, Tsubaki brought his lips to hers. Naomi's eyes widened and she felt her heart beating hard against her chest, almost as if it was trying to escape. His lips were soft and he kissed he gently. It was hard to believe the same guy that had pulled her and flipped her over was the same one who was kissing her right this second. Tsubaki parted from the kiss slowly and smiled down at her. She could only look up at him. He moved his hand to her pajama shorts.

"Wait!" Naomi cried. He wasn't really going to do anything was he?!

"Shhh...," Tsubaki cooed.

Before he could go any further, the door opened and a boy with glasses and black hair walked in. He was staring at a thick set of papers in his hand.

"Tsubaki, are lines 25 through 40 blank for you too? I think there was an error on-" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked up and saw Tsubaki in bed above Naomi. Naomi watched as he went from wearing a very neutral expression to one of anger.

"Tsubaki, get off of her," the boy said sternly, pushing his glasses up with his index and middle fingers.

"Azusa, you always come at the worst times," Tsuabki muttered with a smile. However, behind the smile, he too seemed to be somewhat angry at the interruption.

Tsubaki climbed off of Naomi and stood by his bed. Naomi sat up slowly, her eyes moving between Tsubaki and the boy named Azusa. They looked...very similar. Twins? They even had the same hairstyle for the most part and the same eyes. Those violet eyes that seemed to always know what you were thinking. The only difference seemed to be the hair color and the fact that Azusa wore glasses.

Azusa walked over to the bed and held out his hand. Naomi stared at it for a moment before placing her hand outwards, allowing him to grab it and help her onto the floor.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a bit aggressive at times, though he means well," Azusa said with a small smile.

Tsubaki rolled his eyes before taking his shirt off and removing his pants. Naomi cried out and turned her head away from him.

"Tsubaki!" Azusa yelled angrily.

"I'm just changing into some proper clothes," he taunted childishly.

"I'm gonna go find my sisters..." Naomi said before running out of the room.

* * *

Naomi successfully found the right room and rounded up her sisters. She was still shaken from what happened but decided against telling them anything. She didn't want the situation to become more awkward than it already was. It was bad enough it even happened and that Azusa walked in on it. She was thankful for his intrusion, though. She wasn't sure what would have happened if he didn't barge in like that. They went downstairs, following the smell of breakfast.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw Ukyo cooking and a few boys sitting at the table.

"Good morning," Ukyo greeted them warmly, while continuing to cook.

"Morning," the girls said in unison.

"Good morning!" a young boy with pink hair yelled excitedly as he ran towards them. He wrapped his arms around Mari's waist and pressed his head into her stomach.

Mari giggled and patted him on the back. The boy proceeded to hug Naomi and Aiko in a similar fashion.

"I'm Wataru!" the boy yelled as he stood back and smiled at them.

"I'm Aiko, this is Naomi and Mari," Aiko introduced herself and her sisters.

"It's nice to meet you!" Wataru yelled cheerfully.

Aiko bent down and placed a hand on his cheek, "You are just the cutest!" she gushed.

"Breakfast is ready," Ukyo interrupted, placing various bowls and plates on the table.

The girls sat down together. Wataru ran to sit next to a boy with red hair that was sleeping. Next to the boy sleeping, was a boy with short gray hair and gray eyes. He seemed nervous and kept his eyes on the table.

Mari leaned forward and placed a hand on his. He jumped and moved his hand. His eyes met hers and his cheeks turned crimson. Aiko had to bite the side of her mouth to hold in a giggle. His reaction was hilarious. It was like he had never touched a girl before.

"Are you alright? You seem nervous..." Mari asked, concerned.

"I'm...fine," the boy said, looking away and placing his hands on his knees instead.

"Subaru's just shy," Ukyo said as he too sat down.

"Yusuke! It's breakfast time!" Wataru yelled in a sing-song voice while patting his brother's shoulder.

The sleeping red-head began to move at the noise. He looked up groggily and blushed immediately as he saw the girls sitting across from him.

"Actually, I, uh, need to go ahead and go..." he said, quickly getting out of his chair and heading out of the room.

The girls watched, bewildered at his behavior.

"Yusuke's a little shy, too," Ukyo explained as he helped make Wataru a plate.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful. Afterwards, Ukyo had to leave for work and he promised that he would pick up their school uniforms so that they could start next week. Subaru left quickly after he finished eating and Wataru headed off to school as well.

Naomi and Mari headed off to watch television while Aiko decided to go shower. She stopped by her room to grab her toiletries and clothing. As she was leaving, she bumped into someone. The impact made her unsteady and caused her to drop her things.

"Wow, I am so sorry," she said quickly looking to see who she bumped into. The man was wearing purple robes of some sort. And she noticed he had fairly long blonde hair.

"It was my fault," he said as he bent down to gather her things. She watched as he grabbed her things and handed them to her. The last thing was her underwear- a red thong. She blushed as he picked it up and held it a moment before handing it to her. He made eye contact then and she swallowed as her eyes met his piercing green gaze.

"Going to shower?"

"Yeah, I figured I would since most of you were out of the house," Aiko explained.

The man frowned mockingly, "Why would you not want to shower with us in the house?"

Aiko thought a moment and realized her phrase sounded rather harsh. "No, I meant so that I'm not using it when someone else may need to."

The man nodded. "If you'd like, we could save some water by showering together."

Aiko stared at him dumbfounded. Was he being serious? "Uh..."

The man rounded in on her and before she could do anything, he crushed his lips into hers. Aiko felt her back press into the wall. The man continued to move closer to her and placed a hand on the wall by her head to steady himself. She didn't want to enjoy it but she did. He was everything a girl wanted in a kiss- gentle but passionate, sexy but sweet. It felt like pure electricity from the moment he touched her lips. He parted and looked deeply into her eyes. Aiko could feel herself blushing. She could only imagine how stupid her expression looked just then.

"If you're interested, let me know," he winked before pushing himself away from her and heading down the hallway.

Aiko stood there still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was definitely more straightforward than Ukyo. At least Ukyo just had a wandering eye, this brother had wandering eyes, lips and hands.

* * *

That Friday night proved to be rather busy. Ukyo had a large dinner planned so that all of the brothers could formally meet their new sisters. The girls were excited but a little nervous to be meeting so many people at once. They did like the idea of knowing who was who and not running into anymore surprises.

Before dinner, the girls hung out in Mari's room as they tried on clothes.

"Are you going to wear this skirt, Mari?" Aiko asked, holding onto a short black skirt.

"No, I'm just going to wear my blue dress."

Aiko nodded before disappearing back into the closet again.

"Isn't that the one you wear to all of your dates? The cleavage dress?" Naomi laughed.

"No, that's the red one. The blue one shows a tiny bit of cleavage. Didn't I teach you anything? Don't show all of the goods on the first date. Just a peek," Mari winked.

Naomi rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless. She settled on wearing a knee length, white dress that fit her figure perfectly. She wasn't as well endowed as her sisters but she liked to think she still had a pretty nice body.

"Ta-da!" Aiko yelled as she came out of the closet with a short black skirt and form-fitting white, ruffled top.

"Where did you find that top?" Mari questioned.

"Mari, it was in YOUR closet. It's a top you bought a few months ago," Aiko laughed.

"Oh," she said absentmindedly "I don't remember it..."

"Didn't you pack it up when we moved? You didn't notice it?" Naomi asked as she fixed her bra straps to line up with the dresses' straps.

"I just tossed everything into boxes. I wasn't about to fold clothes..." Mari admitted.

A strange bell sound played and the girl's stopped to listen.

"What's that?" Aiko asked, looking around the room.

"A doorbell?" Naomi guessed. She walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough a boy with very fair hair and skin was standing in front of her. "Hi," she said.

"Hello," the boy smiled. He seemed very sweet and gentle. His voice was quiet. "I was hoping...that I could...do your hair..."

Naomi looked confused but stepped aside so he could come in. Aiko and Mari looked to see who it was.

"Hello," he greeted the other two girls.

Aiko and Mari both said hello and gave a quick wave.

"He says he wants to do our hair," Naomi explained as she shut the door and came back into the room.

"Do you style hair?" Mari asked.

"Yes...I'm Louis...I work as a hairdresser..." he said quietly. He left for a moment and came back with a bag that he set on the floor. The girls peered in and noticed flat irons, curling irons, curling wands, brushes and just about everything else they could think of that was even mildly related to hair.

One at a time, Louis styled their hair. The girls watched in amazement as Louis did things they had never seen before. He was actually very good. By the time he was finished, only about 30 minutes had passed but it looked like it had taken several hours. For Naomi's hair he had gathered up her highlights and braided them together before clipping them in place with a large clip that had a white butterfly on it. He curled her bangs to give them volume and lightly curled the ends of her hair. For Aiko's hair, Louis curled the ends, gathered some hair from both sides in the front and braided it backwards to form a crown around her head. He clipped it into place with a white flower clip. And for Mari's hair, he made large, loose curls and put a small part of it up into a ponytail that was volumized and bouncy.

The girls gushed at their hairstyles and thanked Louis repeatedly for his help. Louis smiled and said that he would work on their hair anytime. Truth be told, even though it was his job, he found it to be fun. He gathered up his things and left as the girls finished getting ready.

Once they were each satisfied, they made their way down to the commons area. To their surprise, all of the brothers were already down there waiting. As the girls entered the room, they felt multiple pairs of eyes on them. Ukyo noticed them coming down the stairs and ushered them over.

Ukyo placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder and another on Naomi's shoulder while Mari was in the center.

"It's been a busy week for everyone but I wanted to get a chance for everyone to actually meet. So, everyone this is Aiko, Mari and Naomi."

The girls gave small waves to everyone. The boys lined up to introduce themselves. Tsubaki and Azusa came up together first.

"I'm Tsubaki, It's nice to meet all of you," he said, while looking Naomi square in the eye. She blushed and looked away. Azusa, picking up on what was happening, hit Tsubaki on the shoulder.

"I'm Azusa, it's a pleasure to meet you all," he said warmly.

Tsubaki left for a moment and returned with an orange-haired man. "This is our triplet Natsume! He's shy."

"I'm not shy...Don't speak for me, Tsubaki," Natsume said annoyed.

Tsubaki pushed him in front of the girls like an offering of some sort. The girls greeted him kindly.

"Triplets?" Naomi asked, her eyes wondering between the three of them. Upon closer inspection, she could see it. They shared the same eyes but not the same hair.

"Yup! He's a fraternal triplet so he doesn't look exactly like us. He's also the youngest!" Tsubaki said eagerly, reaching his hand to rub Natsume's head. Natsume, however, slapped his hand away, causing Tsubaki to frown playfully.

"It's nice to finally meet you all. Ukyo told me a lot about you three," Natsume said as he nodded at them respectfully.

The triplets left and a man with brown hair walked up with Wataru. "Hello, I'm Masomi and I believe you've already met Wataru, here?"

"Yes, we have actually. It's nice to meet you, though," Mari smiled.

"He's a doctor, so if you need anything, let him know," Ukyo interjected.

Masomi and Wataru walked back to the couch. A blonde man walked up to them.

"I'd like to think that the Gods speak through us monks, so if you'd ever like to hear some teachings, please, let me know. No matter how late," Kaname said. He gave Aiko a quick wink before standing next to Ukyo.

A boy with light gray hair walked up next. "I'm Iori. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you enjoy-"

"These guys are trying to hide!" Tsubaki yelled, dragging Yusuke and unsuccessfully attempting to drag Subaru.

"We've met them already," Aiko said, holding her palms up in an attempt to get Tsubaki to let go of them. Yusuke looked like he was going to pass out from embarrassment and Subaru looked like he could knock Tsubaki out in one hit if he wanted to.

"Oh," Tsubaki said, disappointed. He let go of Yusuke who ran back to the couch and Subaru grabbed Tsubaki's hand and let it flop back to his side as he too, wandered back to the couch.

"Judging from your hair, I believe you've met Louis already," Ukyo chuckled.

"Is that everyone?" Aiko asked.

"Everyone except Fuuto and Hikaru. He's on tour at the moment, though. And Hikaru couldn't make it."

"Tour?" Mari said curiously. "Is he famous?"

"He's a singer," Kaname said as he reached for the remote. Tsubaki, however, grabbed it before he could turn the television on.

"He's a stuck up kid that sings. That's all you need to know," Tsubaki said with distaste.

"Tsubaki, be nice," Ukyo warned. He turned to face the girls. "Minus Fuuto and Hikaru, that's everyone. We're all happy to have you here. I hope you make yourselves at home."

"We already have, thank you," Aiko smiled.

"Shall we eat then?" Ukyo asked. Everyone began walking towards the table so he took that as a collective, 'yes'.

The girls sat together, Naomi on the outside, Aiko on the inside and Mari on the outside as well. To Naomi's horror, Tsubaki sat next to her. Natsume wound up sitting next to Mari.

Dinner was normal for the most part. Some of the older brothers had brandy to drink with dinner and it was obvious which ones did by the slurring of words and extraneous laughter. Tsubaki placed his hand on Naomi's thigh multiple times that night, and each time she would shove his hand away. Mari and Natsume actually began to talk a little bit about video games. As the night went on, however, Natsume who had been drinking was becoming increasingly harder to understand.

As everyone began to finish up their dinner. Ukyo and Aiko cleared the plates. Masomi brought some bottles of brandy and dessert into the commons area so the brothers could sit in there rather than at the table. Afterwards, he left to put Wataru up to bed. The brothers and Naomi wandered into the commons area. Mari, however saw a set of sliding doors and decided to go outside. She was surprised to see a long balcony that stretched around a large part of the condo. She leaned over the railing and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night. She thought about tonight and all of her new brothers. It was a lot to process. She found it funny how before she came here, she thought having two sisters was a lot of siblings.

She heard the doors slide open and looked to see Natsume. He walked over to her and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"Nice night," he commented, briefly staring at the sky above them.

"Mhm."

Mari watched as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. She coughed a bit as some of it got into her face.

Natsume looked over at her, "Oh...sorry..." he made to toss the cigarette down when Mari grabbed his hand.

"It's fine, please, continue. I don't want you to waste a cigarette."

Natsume stared a moment before bringing it back up to his mouth and puffing once more doing his best to not make it go into her face again. He continued to eye her in between looking out over the balcony at the large tree below. After a few moments, his cigarette was almost finished. He tossed it onto the balcony and stepped on it.

"You...look really nice tonight," Natsume said.

Mari looked at him, "Thanks, you too. A suit...well...suits you."

Natsume laughed. She could smell the brandy on his breath even from about a foot away. He must have drank a lot.

"I just...," he grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Her eyes widened as she felt her body press into him. He looked down at her and placed his lips against hers. Mari was caught off guard and sort of flinched at the sudden taste of cigarette smoke and brandy. When he brought his lips away for air, Mari backed away.

"I should probably get some sleep," she said before running back into the condo. She walked quickly upstairs and headed straight for her room. What was his deal? He actually seemed pretty cool earlier. He had been drinking but that was no excuse to just kiss someone like that. She thought about it more and figured she was more disgusted by the way he tasted and not so much by the fact that he kissed her. Maybe she should have offered him a breath mint instead of taking off like that...Too late now.

* * *

In the kitchen, Aiko and Ukyo were doing dishes. Ukyo was mainly talking about his brothers and Aiko was listening to the best of her ability. Ukyo was slurring his words a lot and seemed to jumble sentences. Ukyo had touched Aiko's breasts with his elbows several times while he was washing dishes. She thought it was an accident the first time but noticed that it happened again right after...and again. He'd also smile a bit when it happened. When she noticed him smiling, she moved farther over and continued to listen to him rattle on about the guys.

Kaname walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Aiko and Ukyo alone.

"Still doing dishes?" he asked, walking over to the sink.

Ukyo grunted in response but continued washing. Kaname placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder and sort of massaged it gently. Aiko looked up at him but he only smiled. She then felt his hand slide down her back towards her rear end. She yelped in surprise and turned to face Kaname. He moved his hand away quickly. He smiled at her like nothing had happened.

Ukyo handed the last pot to Aiko, which she dried quickly so that she could head back to her room. She excused herself after folding the dish towel and wandered upstairs leaving Ukyo and Kaname in the kitchen together.

* * *

Naomi who had gone into the commons area- sat with Tsubaki and Azusa. Tsubaki was beyond drunk while Azusa just seemed a bit buzzed.

"Let's play...a drinking game!" Tsubaki yelled happily, brandy bottle in hand. His eyes were half-lidded and slightly red from a combination of drinking and being tired.

Naomi looked around. Subaru was passed out on the couch and Yusuke was sitting nervously next to Azusa. Everyone else had left.

"I think you've already had too much to drink," Azusa said, moving the brandy bottles away from Tsubaki. He attempted to reach for the brandy bottle in Tsubaki's hand but he grunted and moved it out of reach. Azusa sighed before settling back down, he wasn't going to play this game with Tsubaki. He wasn't in the mood.

"Yusuke, you want to play a game right?" Tsubaki asked, leaning over to see Yusuke more clearly.

"No...I'm too young to drink," Yusuke answered.

"Ahhh...," Tsubaki groaned in defeat as he slouched back into the couch. Azusa shook his head.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. It's pretty late," Naomi said as she made to leave.

"I'll come with you..." Tsubaki said, grabbing the bottom of her dress. Naomi continued walking which pulled Tsubaki off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Naomi said, standing above Tsubaki.

"Sis's...panties are pink..." Tsubaki answered, looking under her dress with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

Naomi blushed and backed away from him. Yusuke also began to blush and looked away from Naomi and his brothers. Azusa bent down and helped his brother up and back onto the couch.

"He's fine. Go on to bed, Naomi. Goodnight," Azusa said.

"G-goodnight," Naomi muttered before heading to her room.

* * *

The next day the girls were gathered in Mari's room to watch a popular drama show. Even though they had different interests and hobbies, they could all sit and watch a good drama. They watched as a main character, a man, began to round in on and kiss a girl.

"This reminds me of the guys here," Aiko muttered, her eyes glued to the television as she waited to see what would happen next.

Mari perked up, "It does, doesn't it?"

"Mhm, our lives could be a drama show," Naomi nodded.

Aiko turned to look at her sisters. "Did something like that happen to you guys too?"

Mari and Naomi nodded, their faces turning red. Aiko looked surprised but relieved.

"I thought it was just me. Ukyo and Kaname are really bad about just being touchy and perverted."

"Tsubaki's worse..." Naomi muttered.

"The youngest triplet isn't much better," Mari added.

"You know, I'd like to make THEM uncomfortable for once," Aiko thought out loud.

"It'd be nice to be in control..." Mari said.

"Wait...okay," Aiko said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh no...that look..." Naomi laughed.

"Okay. I got an idea. We're going to play a game. First one with the most points after summer vacation wins."

"Go on..." Mari said, leaning in curiously.

"We're going to write down all of the boys' names and place them into a container. Then all of us are going to write down assignments."

"What sort of assignments?" Naomi asked, confused.

"Ones that would make a guy uncomfortable. Like wearing a low cut top or playing footsie with him at dinner. Something that will make him blush and feel the way we feel when it happens to us. Don't use those, though. They're mine," she grinned.

"I like this idea already. Let me get some paper!" Mari said excitedly as she headed for her notebooks and pencils.

The girls spent the next thirty minutes making the papers with the boys' names as well as various things they could do. After they were done they were left with a very large pile of paper strips.

"So, how does this work exactly?" Mari asked as she watched Aiko placing the boys' names into one container and all of the other papers into another one.

"Okay, at the beginning of every week, we're each going to draw a name and an assignment paper. Whatever the assignment paper says is your assignment for that week. You have until Sunday night to finish."

"Couldn't we cheat?" Naomi questioned outloud.

"Don't spoil the fun!" Mari said, lightly hitting her younger sister.

"No, I'm just saying..."

"We'll use a trust system for now. If I feel we need to bump it up we can. If you're found out to not be doing your assignments then you'll have to do something much worse," Aiko smirked. Naomi swallowed nervously. "So, in the end, you're better off completing your assignment. Anyway, you guys ready?"

The other two nodded. At once the girls reached into the two containers and pulled out a name and an assignment. They opened their papers quickly and collectively blushed and giggled as they looked at them.

"I got Yusuke and I got the assignment I wrote," Aiko laughed.

"Which one was that?" Mari asked, looked at Aiko's paper.

"The one to wear a low cut top in front of him."

"If you do that, he's going to explode!" Naomi exclaimed.

'What about you, Naomi?" Mari questioned her younger sister.

"I got Subaru and I have to kiss him," Naomi blushed.

"That's another good one," Mari cheered.

"And what about you, Mari?" Aiko asked.

"I got Azusa and I have to flash him," Mari said, glancing at the papers for reference.

Naomi's eyes widened and she leaned over to look at the papers. She thought that there had to be a mistake but they did say that. "Who wrote that one?" Naomi asked, surprised that the assignments had gone that far already.

Aiko burst into giggles and Mari nudged her. "Okay, well there's your assignments for the week. Put the papers back into the containers. When you complete your assignment, let the others know and we'll put it up on the scoreboard."

"Scoreboard?"

"I have a dry erase board in my room. It's in my closet but this will be a nice use for it," she smirked.


End file.
